nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jestro
Jestro was the main antagonist of Nexo Knights. Descriction LEGO.com Description Jestro is not bad. He is just no good at being good. Or funny for that matter. He was King Halbert’s jester and every day people laughed at him. Except for when he actually tried to be funny, then they fell silent. One day Jestro had enough and he seized the opportunity to become so powerful that no-one would ever dare laugh at him again. Background Jestro tried to be a wizard, then a knight before finally becoming the jester of King Halbert's court. As the king's jester, he would always ruin his own performances which caused him to be the laughingstock of Knighton . He would also be upset with his attention being stolen by Merlok the Magician. He found a friend in Clay Moorington, who would later become his enemy. Season 1 Embarrassed by being a laughingstock with the citizens of Knighton, combined with his jealousy of Merlok, Jestro turned to evil and decided to wreak havoc with the Book of Monsters; who he found in Merlok's library. He was persuaded by the book to become a "bad boy", in order to finally be taken seriously among his peers. They worked together to summon a Lava Monster Army. ("The Book of Monsters - Part 1") The army, commanded by Jestro, then executed many attacks, though the Nexo Knights showed up to save the day every time. ("The Book of Monsters - Part 2", "Alliance of the Fortrex", "Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad") Traits Before his corruption, Jestro had white skin, a black cape, and purple and teal striped clothing; including a jester hat. After his corruption, Jestro remained white-skinned, but the teal on his clothing changed to red. He also gained a skull necklace, his clothing became tattered, and his eyes and teeth turned yellow. His twisted smile was complete with lipstick. Jestro lived through most of his life with constant self-esteem issues. These were later recitified when he was given the chance to become evil and show the kingdom who was boss. After being corrupted by the Book of Evil, he grew both insane and sure of himself. Trivia *A life-sized LEGO sculpture of Jestro was present at New York Comic Con 2015. *He owns a vehicle called the Evil Mobile. *He yelled at the book of evil in a vacation for clay. *He shares the same voice actor as Kai, the Ninja of Fire from LEGO Ninjago. *It is likely he will be possessed, as he is evil once more in the 3rd season. Gallery Appearances *70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 *The Power of Merlok *The Knight's Code *Fright Knight *The Golden Castle *The Maze of Amazement *The Black Knight *The Book of Total Badness *The Might and the Magic Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Books *LEGO Nexo Knights: Mini Guide Other *LEGO Club Magazines ru:Джестро Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Antagonists Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Monster Army Category:Legion of Doom Category:Forest Monsters Category:Sea Monsters